PPGZ y RRBZ no te quiero perder
by Dada-sama
Summary: que pasaria si? : por un estúpido deseo todo cambiara... okey no es muy buen summary pero no se me ocurre otra X( solo dire que es entre las ppgz los rrbz y otra parejas mas :p


Unas chicas no tan normales estaban paseando tranquilamente en el centro comercial.

-Hay chicas quién creeis que es más guapo,mi natsuo-kun o fugiyama de 9º- grado?-dijo momoko con ojos de corazones-

-Yo no se momoko-dijo miyako con una gotita en la cabeza-

-Que opinas tu kaoru?-dijo momoko aún en su estado-

-Ni lose ni me importa-dijo kaoru desinteresada-

-Pues...yo me quedo con..-dijo momoko todavía en su estado-HAY NO SE LOS DOS SON MUY LINDOS¡-

-...*suspiro*...-kaoru y miyako suspiraron-

* * *

En una cabaña cerca del río descansaban 3 chicos que tampoco eran muy normales.

-Estoy exausto -dijo boomer-

-si..-apoyó brick-

-yo igual-dijo butch-

-LEVANTAD QUE NO HEMOS TERMINADO-dijo un hombre rubio con gafas de sol y moreno-

-pero estamos muy cansados-dijo brick-

-Venga dejalos descansar Doyo -dijo una mujer castaña y con la piel clara-han estado entrenando mucho-

-Esta bien dena-dijo Doyo-los dejare descansar,pero luego entreneran dos horas extras-

-Sii ¡-dijeron los 3-

-Chicos os e echo bocadillos-dijo dena-

Los chicos se avalancaron a la comida*

-PRIMOS¡-dijeron unas niñas-

-Hola zebura,bell y bunny-

-Mama me a dicho que mañana igresareis en la escuela-dijo bunny-

-si,es cierto-dijo brick-

-La escuela es muy aburrida-dijo zebura-

-Me han dicho que allí se aprende cosas,me lo imagino-dijo butch-

Bell era muy tímida y solo le dio a boomer una mochila azul oscuro con su nombre falso : Tadase.

-Lo he echo yo-dijo bel con una voz medio apagada-

-gracias bel-dijo boomer-

-de nada-dijo bel con voz medio apagada-

(bel,bunny y zebura son las primas de los rrbz y tienen 7 años)

-Hay se me olvidaba-dijo dena dandose un suave golpe en la cabeza-tenemos que comprar muchas cosas para que meñana vayais a la escuela-

-Lo siento doyo ya entrenareis mañana-dijo dena llevandose a rastras a los chicos hacia el centro comercial-

* * *

En el centro comercial se ve a las chicas sentadas en una mesa tomando un allí pasan los rrbz y su madre casi a la velozidad de la luz.

-chicas?-dijo momoko confundida-habeis visto lo mismo que yo?-

-A quien a los rrbz con una mujer corriendi a la velozidad de la luz?-dijo kaoru extrañada-

-see-dijeron miyako y momoko-

-menos mal pensaba que me había vuelto loca-dijo kaoru aliviada-

-chicas...-dijo miyako-si los rrbz estan aqui no se supone que estaran causando problemas?-

-See-dijo momoko en trance-ES VERDAD SE ME OLVIDABA-

-como se te puedo olvidar algo así?-dijo kaoru-

-esque este pastel tiene muy buena pinta-dijo momoko provocando así que dos chicas se calleran de espaldas-

-DEJEMOS ESTAS TONTERIAS Y TRANSFORMEMONOS¡-dijo kaoru-

Las chicas fueron al un callejon (un callejon en un centro comercial?¡la verdad esque soy un poco rara por poner esto)y se fueron a transformar.

-HIPER BLOSSOM-

-ROLING BUBBLES-

-POWERED BUTERCUPP-

-POWERPUFF GIRLS Z-

-Vamos a buscarlos-dijo momoko-

Las chicas fueron a la direccion de donde habian ido los rrbz y la mujer,pero lo mas extraños esque los habian visyto en la tienda de ropa O.O y fueron a mirar allí y allí estaban los chicos,al lado de la mujer,las chicas se escondieron en un monton de ropa que habia y tiraron de los chicos hacia donde ellas estaban.

-que hacen aquí?-dijo momoko-

-venieron a causar destrozos?-dijo kaoru-

-no,y lo primero de todo es presentarse no?-dijo brick-

-somos nosotras la ppgz-dijo miyako-

-vale-dijo boomer-y que quereis de nosotros?-

-queremos que nos deis respuesta melon-dijo kaoru-

-olle tu nadie mas que YO yama melon a boomer-dice butch-

-quieres pelea?¡-dijo kaoru-

-Cuando quieras nena-dijo butch-

-USTEDES NO EMPIECEN-dijeron los líderes-

-quien es esa mujer?-dijo momoko-

-Nuestra madre-dijo brick-

-...-las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas-BUESTRA QUEEE?¡-

-lo que habeis oído nuestra madre-dijo butch-

-como?-dijo momoko atónita-

-muy fácil de explicar-dijo brick-

**FLASH BACK**

**Estaba una lluvia muy fuerte era por la noche y los rrbz volvian a su casa(robada)en el bosque volvian de una pelea contra las ppgz que obiamente avian perdido,y estaban con muchas herdias y con la ropa la lluvia no veian por donde ivan y se perdieron,estuvieron horas caminando y estavan muy cansados,ellos se desmayaron pero por suerte,lo hicieron cerca de una cabaña.**

**-o doyo mira-dijo una mujer-**

**-son tres chicos-dijo el hombre llamado doyo-**

**-Estan las timados deberiamos traerlos en casa-dijo la mujer-**

**-tienes razon los meteremos en casa-**

***el hombre doyo cogio a los tres chicos y lo metio en su cabaña* Los chicos despertaron.**

**-D-donde estamos-dijo brick-**

**-estais en mi casa-dijo la mujer-**

**-quien es usted señora?-dijo boomer-**

**-Soy dena,os encontre alla afuera estavais lastimados y os traje a mi casa-ezplicó la llamada dena-**

**-Bueno gracias por acogernos pero debemos volver-dijo brick apoyando una pierna en el suelo y como estaba las timada puso exprecion de dolor-**

**-Es obvio estais lastimados,llamare a vuestros padres para que os recoga ellos-dijo dena-**

**-no tenemos padres-dijo los 3 chicos-**

**-pobrecillos-mumuró doyo-**

**-doyo que te parece si los adoptamos?-dijo al oído dena a doyo el cual solo asintio sonriendo-**

**-chicos quereis que os adoptemos?-dijo dena-**

**-ENSERIO?-dijo ( o mas bien grito) boomer-**

**-si-dijo dena-**

**-por supuesto-dijo brick-**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Hay que lindo-dijo blossom-

-yo opino igual-dijo bubbles-

-yo creo que es un poco sentimental-dijo butercupp-

-Chicos?-dijo dena-

Los chicos salieron.

-estamos aqui mama-

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
